Pac-Man: Fate of 2 worlds
by Mario123311
Summary: A novelization of Pac-Man World 3. Pac-Man's 25th birthday is interrupted as he is called by Orson. A maniac by the name of Erwin is syphoning energy of the Spectral Realm. It's up to Pac-Man to chomp his way to victory in his biggest adventure yet. All characters (C) Namco.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright, sunny day in Pac-Village. No ghosts around to cause any trouble, No thunderstorms, Just another peaceful day. A very _special_ day I might add too. Ms. Pac-Man was seen outside of her house, looking frantically for Pac Jr. "Junior!" She called out. "…JUNIOR! Junior, You haven't happened to see…" She turned around to see the young Pac carrying a large birthday cake. "Ah, thanks, schnookie~!" She responded. "Happen to see any sign of the birthday boy?" Just then the gate to their front yard opened as a familiar voice was heard.

"Did someone say cake?" Pac-Man had just arrived home, and today was his 25th birthday. "Mmm… Cherry meringue sugar-stuffed power pellet a'lorange, you shouldn't have." He said, examining his birthday cake. "Well, you only turn twenty-five once." Ms. Pac-Man said. "It just sounds so… old." Pac-Man responded. "Oh, Sweetie, You're only as twenty-five as you feel~!" His wife told him. "Thanks, honey." Pac-Man said happily. "You and junior are the best presents I ever had. And you're right, I look fantastic!"

Pac-Man then froze for a bit, looking around his surroundings. "Is something wrong?" Ms. Pac-Man asked. "Funny…" Pac-Man said. "My Pac-sense _is _tingling…" Suddenly Pac-Man vanished in a flash of light, Ms. Pac-Man and Pac Jr. looked around confused. In the center of Pac-Village he suddenly reappeared trying to keep his balance on top of the Golden Fruit tree. "Pac, get down from there." She said. "You're not Twenty-four anymore, you know." "But, I'm not _doing _anything!" Pac-Man cried. Suddenly he teleported once again.

Somewhere far away it seems someone was desperately in need of Pac-Man's help. A gray ghost fumbled around with a modified arcade cabinet, rather frustrated. "Dooooh! Work with me, you spark-showering excuse for microcircuitry!" He whined, shaking the machine.

"OK, honey. It was funny _once_!" said Ms. Pac-Man, growing tired of this nonsense. Pac-Man was then shown hanging from a wind vane. "Don't panic!" he shouted. "Everything is under control… I don't think it will ha-" He was cut off as he vanished once again. Suddenly he started teleporting all around the roofs of Pac-Village before being teleported right above his family at a towering height. "Oh, well. At least this birthday's still better than my twentieth." Pac-Man said before he began to fall face first into his birthday cake.

…Well almost. Right before he splattered into the delicious pastry he vanished, This time nowhere to be seen. "Happy birthday, dear…" Ms. Pac-Man said with a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

"AAAAAHHH!" Pac-Man screamed as he fell down a considerably long way, Bouncing off a few rocks on his way down. PLOMP! Pac finally hit the ground and noticed something… odd. Just what exactly was going on here? Slowly the yellow ball pulled himself up, rubbing his head. He looked around his surroundings. An ominous green fog covered the area, there was a sea of strange goo all around and… Gah, that stench! This was definitely no part of Pac-Land he ever had seen before.

"Pac-Man! Can you hear me? Outpost calling yellow fella'! Repeat, can you hear me?" a voice crackled from what sounded like a radio. "My Pactrometer! Who's there?" Pac-Man questioned. "Pac-Man!" The voice came out, sounding slightly worse than before. "The signals bad, here!" He complained. "Some idiot teleported me into a pit!" The voice spoke again, this time coming in much cleaner. "Is that clearer? You shouldn't rush to judgments Pac-Man. Teleportation is not so easy!" That voice… It sounded familiar. "Orson?" Pac-Man said, surprised. "Is that you? Are you by any chance the idiot of whom we speak?" "I had pinpoint control of the porter until you squirmed." Orson said. "I _would _port you again but I can't lock on… Where are you?" "I'm in some sort of… landfill pit." Pac replied. "There's green goo, some trashed looking junk and… It smells really bad here. _Really!_"

"Oh, you're down _there_! Ewwww! Rather you than me! Make your way upwards, I'll try and think of someway to help!" Orson's voiced echoed through the Pactrometer. "What about the monsters?" Pac-Man then asked to himself. "There's usually monsters at times like this!" Pac-Man then noticed strange yellow pellets floating in front of him. Pac-Dots, oh how could he resist? He chomped through the trail and came to a stop noticing a pair of what seemed to be claws reaching onto the surface. "Aha~! Monsters, check!" Pac-Man said, as if he _knew _this was coming. "These are the guys who smell so bad, huh?" The creatures began to jump and move toward Pac-Man. "Looks like I should finally put these to use!" SMACK! He punched one of them in the gut, continuing with a punch to the face and an uppercut.

"Who's next, boys?" He slowly took out each monster one by one, the metallic drawbridge leading across suddenly lowered as more of the creatures started coming in on his position. Pac-Man leaped into the air, curled into a ball and slammed himself onto the ground. BOUNCE, BOUNCE, **BOUNCE.** The third bounce created a large shockwave, making waste of the creatures with ease. He then made a mad dash across and came to a strange contraption shooting green flames. With precise timing he rushed passed them and chomped more Pac-Dots on his way. Pac-Man then stopped in front of a large button, it was bright red and had an odd symbol on it. Pac leaped into the air and preformed a Butt-Bounce on it. The sound of machinery was heard as a giant robotic humanoid started to malfunction. **Boom! **It's glass eyes exploded, Smoke leaving it's sockets. "Who dumps a giant busted robot…" Pac-Man questioned, better yet… "Who made all this weird junk?"

Pac-Man made his way to the giant metallic face, He could see something inside! It was what appeared to be an elevator and a 2 of those strange monsters again, we'll call these things 'Armalopes'. Pac-Man jumped inside and punched out the two Armalopes by smacking their heads together before making his way to the elevator. The platform began to raise, Pac-Man looked down at where he had just been, barely able to see past the green fog. The elevator came to a stop at a door, containing another lift. Pac-Man activated the mechanism and took out his Pactrometer. "Orson, why am I here?" He asked, confused. "Would you believe me if I said the _whole world_ was in danger?" Orson replied. Pac-Man then took short a moment of silence. "…Let me get back to you on that, buddy."


End file.
